


Print the Legend

by hobgadling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgadling/pseuds/hobgadling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When the legend becomes fact, print the legend." -The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Print the Legend

Once upon a time, there was a city in the stars. The city’s name was _Ark_. The people who lived in this city had come from the ground. The city was sent up in to the stars before the Bang, to watch over us and return when we needed them.

Many years passed. The leaders of _Ark_ saw that the people on the ground were had a need of them. The leaders said, “Let us send the best of our children to the ground, so that we may help them, as we were sent up here to do.”

_Ark_ sent one hundred of their children to the ground, to help the people in need. The greatest of these was Clarke _Skaikru_ , and she would lead them.

But the people had forgotten _Ark_ , and they attacked the hundred children. But Clarke _Skaikru_ had power that the people had long forgotten. She waved her hand, and 300 of the people burst into flame.

Once she had showed the people her power, she said, “Who leads among you?” The people took her to her to their leader, Lexa _Trigadeskru_. It is said that on the day Clarke came to Lexa, the sky and the ground stood still. Clarke and Lexa had loved each other since the sky and ground had touched, but they had never been able to touch each other before.

Clarke was was, and knew that their love could not last while the people on the ground were not free. Clarke said to Lexa, “We have seen you are troubled. Where are the ones who have caused this so I may destroy them?” Lexa said, “The Men in the Mountain have caused strife on the ground for many years.”

The Men in the Mountain had powers the same as the people from _Ark_. They saw that _Ark_ had sent its children, and in their anger, sent fire to destroy Clarke and Lexa. However, Clarke was too wise for them, and took _Lexa_ from the fire. Clarke did not have the power to save everyone on the ground though, and many were burned.

This angered Clarke, and she resolved to finish these troubles. With all of her power remaining, Clarke waved her hand, and the Men in the Mountain were burned from the inside, with invisible fire.

With the Men in the Mountain destroyed, and her power used up, Clarke _Skaikru_ told the children of _Ark_ and the people of the ground to live well, she would be watching over them. With that, she walked into the forest, never to be seen again.

 

_—The oldest known written version of “The Legend of Clarke”, ca. 250 AF (After Fall). Found in the Mountain Codex, currently on display in the Museum of History at Jahaton DC. Translated from the Old Trigadeslang in 916 AF by Dr. Raven Blake._

 

_Note: Italicized words in the text have no direct translation, and are printed as a transliteration from the Old Trigadeslang_

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head basically fully formed today, and it needed to get out.


End file.
